1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a fabrication method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid electrolytic capacitors provided with a dielectric layer of tantalum oxide prepared by anodizing a substrate of tantalum as an anode so as to form tantalum oxide thereon have been well known.
In the above-mentioned solid electrolytic capacitors, however, there has remained a problem that an equivalent series resistance (ESR) thereof is high.
In this connection, JP-A-10-135080 proposes formation of an electrolyte layer of manganese dioxide or the electrolyte layer of conducting polymer including polypyrrole and polyaniline between the dielectric layer and a cathode layer.
In the solid electrolytic capacitors provided with the electrolyte layer between the dielectric layer and the cathode layer, however, there has remained the problem that the equivalent series resistance in high frequency regions of around 100 kHz is not decreased sufficiently.